


Erstickung

by Drowned



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, PWP, Translation, erotic asphyxiation, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned/pseuds/Drowned
Summary: Shisui liebt das Gefühl von Itachis Händen um seinen Hals.





	Erstickung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [asphyxiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818995) by [jinkandtherebels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkandtherebels/pseuds/jinkandtherebels). 



> Falls jemand Fehler in der Übersetzung findet, scheut Euch nicht, sie mir mitzuteilen, es ist nämlich meine erste und ich muss zugeben, dass ich bei einigen Sätzen Schwierigkeiten hatte, da man sie nicht wörtlich nehmen kann. Außerdem ungebetat. 

Shisui liebt das Gefühl von Itachis Händen um seine Kehle. Er kommt niemals so hart, wie wenn sich Daumen in seinen Hals drücken und es ihm schwer machen Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Er sagt sich, Shinobi stehen dem Tod jeden Tag gegenüber, also welchen Unterschied macht es schon? Was war schon ein bisschen mehr Risiko?

Obwohl, es waren nicht die Hände an sich, die gefährlich waren, das wusste Shisui - was gefährlich war, war das Vertrauen. Dieses Maß an Vertrauen zu haben war gleichbedeutend mit dem Tod, praktisch Selbstmord bei ihrer Tätigkeit. Shisui hatte selber eine lange Liste von Gründen um misstrauisch und paranoid zu sein.

Aber, denkt er, Itachi hat genauso eine.  Er verschloss sich so perfekt vor anderen Leuten, dass Shisui an einer Hand abzählen konnte wie vielen Menschen Itachi sein Vertrauen schenkte und danach hatte er sogar noch Finger übrig.

Itachis Hüften drücken gegen seine und Shisuis Augen verdrehen sich nach hinten. Sein Gedankengang stoppt augenblicklich.

Er kann nicht atmen, seine Sicht wird unschwarf und die Ränder verschwimmen, aber er will nicht weg sehen. Er will nicht den Blick von Itachis Augen abwenden.

 _Das_ gilt für beide. Itachi vertraut ihm genug, um ihm auch hiermit zu vertrauen, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er mit sich selbst um die Kontrolle kämpft. Er bricht nie den Augenkontakt, der beunruhigt sein sollte, anstatt berauscht, aber darüber ist Itachi längst hinweg. 

(Es ist der Augenkontakt mehr als alles andere, der Shisui denken lässt, dass sie sich vielleicht beide selber ausgrenzen.)

Er keucht gerade, Shisui hört sich selbst - Luft schnappend in kleinen Stößen als er sich hilflos ins Laken krallt. Greift sie fest und lässt sie dann los. Er kann nicht sagen ob er dabei ist zu kommen oder zu sterben.  Wenn Itachi dabei ist ihn zu würgen bis er stirbt, während er ihn in die Matratze fickt, dann könnte es ihm an diesem Punkt nicht egaler sein.

Schweiß verdunkelt die Haare um Itachis Schläfen. Seine Augen sind unfokussiert, sein Mund versucht einen Laut zurück zu halten, den er sich weigert zu machen.  Shisui kann den Kampf sehen und er weiß, dass Itachis Fassung bröckelt. Er weiß, dass Itachi dagegen ankämpft.

Shisui hat vor langer Zeit den Kampf aufgegeben.

Fingernägel schneiden scharf in seine Kehle. Shisui würgt. Sein ganzer Körper zittert. 

 _Ich vertraue dir_ , denkt er,  _Ich vertraue dir_.

Was warscheinlich der Grund ist, warum er gefickt ist. Und es ist definitiv der Grund, warum es ihm egal ist.

Er fühlt sich so leicht, dass er denkt er würde das Bewusstsein verlieren, alles wird gefährlich schwarz, abgesehen von den weißen Sternen die vor seinen Augen blitzen. Er bemerkt, dass Itachi sich nicht rührt, erschaudert, fühlt die Wärme in sich. Spürt, wie Itachi seine schönen langen Finger von Shisuis Hals löst. 

Luft in seinen Lungen fühlt sich wie ein erneuter Orgasmus an. Shisui ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er stöhnt, jetzt da er es kann. Itachi gibt keinen Ton von sich - sein Mund ist wund gebissen - aber er starrt runter zu Shisui mit schwerem Atem, so als wäre er der, der keine Luft bekommen hat. 

Sie starren einander an. Es braucht eine Minute ehe Shisui gescheite Worte formulieren kann, wegen den Gehirnzellen die vorübergehend durch Sauerstoffmangel außer Betrieb waren und wegen dem Gefühl von Itachi, immernoch tief in ihm vergraben. (Was ein wirklich gutes Gefühl ist.)

Er befeuchtet seine Lippen. "Wie schlimm sieht es aus?"

Als Itachi ihn anblinzelt (erst langsam, als wäre er Unterwasser) macht Shisui seinen Hals lang und präsentiert ihn. Itachis Augen gleiten über seine Haut, bevor sie zu Shisuis Gesicht zurück kehren - wenn Shisui nicht wüsste, dass Itachi über solchen menschlichen, unwichtigen Kleinigkeiten stand, würde er denken, er wäre über irgendetwas sehr zufrieden.

"Es wird sich verfärben.", sagt Itachi. Dann, nach einem Moment der Abwägung. "Auffallend."

Shisui stellt es sich vor; eine Annreihung aus dunkel gesprenkeltem lila Abdrücken von Itachis Fingern, und er erzittert.

"Gut.", sagt er. 

Sie erleiden gerade die heißeste Phase, vom ohnehin schon absolut brutalen Sommer in Konoha. Und Shisui muss nun stickige, mit hohem Kragen ausgestattete Uchiha-Standard T-Shirts tragen, für mindestens eine Woche, und das ist es alles wert. Es ist es wert für den nicht mehr ganz so selbstgefälligen Blick auf Itachis Gesicht, und für die Erinnerung an das hier, was sie beide teilen. Diese kleine Insel aus Vertrauen inmitten eines Meeres von Paranoia, wo sie beide bekamen was sie wollten und niemand es in Frage stellte.   

 _Das ist es wert_ , denkt er. Und Itachis Augen glitzern auf diese Weise, die bedeutet dass er irgendwo in sich hinein lächelt. Irgendwo tief und unergründlich, sodass niemand sonst es sehen wird. 

_Das ist es definitiv wert._


End file.
